comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flyby
Cecannia Eirissach is an Israeli academic and low ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and intelligence analyst. Flyby has a clearance level of 3 in S.H.I.E.L.D. and primarily serves as a support officer on the Hellicarrier as an analyst, and is not rated for the field. Background Born a third generation Israeli, a Sabra, Cecannia was the grandchild of emigres who had come from Germany before the Second World War. As such, she grew up outside of Tel Aviv in the rough and tumble lifestyle of those who felt they could do anything and accomplish this, and prove their own superiority. Her parents strongly stressed education, and Cecannia was a focused student, if not a particularly gifted one, who would persevere by focus and repeated attempts. Cecannia was a studious learner who learned things in school by repetition and focus rather than intuition. She learned by doing what her teachers said to do and doing it enough times to master it. As such, when her time of service came over in the Israeli Defense Force, she found a life of regimentation suited her, and she enlisted full time after her period of service was over. In the IDF, she joined the Air Force, and was one of the rare women who served as a combat pilot. She was a decent pilot who performed few combat missions, and spent roughly a decade in service with the IDF, also going through state supported schooling at the same time. However, as time went on, it began to become very painful for her to fly, and she was diagnosed with early onset arthritis in her early 30's, which was considered serious enough to force her to retire from serving as a combat pilot. At this point, Cecannia had to figure out what to do with the rest of her life. In a heart to heart with her grandparents, who stressed education to her and that it was their biggest regret having fled from Germany, Cecannia decided to go back to school full time. In roughly a decade of schooling, she was able to get a Master's and two PhD's in Political Science and Military History, inspired much by her own brief period of service in combat and memories of talking with her grandparents of their experiences in the brief Italian Invasion of North Africa. By the time she had finished them, she was nearly 40, and in the Twilight of her life. Her parents pestered her in a playful manner about having children, but she just couldn't get along with any men, for whatever reason. So, she went on a trip over to New York City to join a lecture on the onset of metahumans and the general effects on stability in the Middle East. While she was attending the lecture, it was raided by the paramilitary group Hydra. During the melee, Cecannia grabbed the pistol of a fallen security guard and opened fire on some of the Hydra troopers, including one that missed Baron Von Strucker in the fight. As SHIELD Agents responded, her actions under fire and general military background made her considered a possible template for recruiting, and she accepted. Cecannia has been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for four years, undergoing basic training and serves as a support officer on the Hellicarrier and primarily works as an analyst and deck officer on the bridge. Not considered field rated, she has a Clearance Level of 3 and is much more by the book and regulations. She is not a particularly inspired analyst borne to making great leaps of calculation, but she is good at slowly and steadily putting together pieces of a puzzle. However, it is not considered likely that she will greatly increase her rank or clearance if she continues to serve with SHIELD due to generally poor interpersonal skills and her age. During the invasion while the heroes were missing, Cecannia was pressed into combat duty in the field and piloted a dropship helping agents respond to crisis after crisis, and later on helping to perform emergency repairs and salvage on the Hellicarrier. Since then, she has served dutifully in her role as an intelligence analyst, if not exactly performing anything of note. Personality * Calm: Cecannia might not have seen it all, but she can make a good show of pretending to have. She might not be there with a quip, but she knows the best way to maintain a sense of control in the chaos of events is to remain calm. So, even when she is confused, agitated, or in above her head she places a priority on being calm, and presenting an external façade that everything will be all right and everything will be good so long as everyone does what they're supposed to. * By the Book: Cecannia might not be a rules lawyer, but she does what she's told. Coming from a military background and a heavily regimented lifestyle, she understands that compartmentalization of information and action is important. So she does what she's told, and she doesn't ask questions, and acts within the limits of her orders and instructions, and doesn't want to have to know more of what her part in the bigger role is. * Sarcastic: She has a subtle but present sense of sarcasm as her main sense of humor. Where others might make jokes, Cecannia presents more of a dour and almost cynical air while doing her job. She's not one to toss zingers, and when she does they often come off as very biting. * Long View: Cecannia started out as an academic, she's been a combat pilot, so she tends to take the long view of things. That events are cyclical and certain patterns will repeat themselves. And it doesn't matter if you lose today, one battle isn't going to cost you the war. Logs *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility - A joint SHIELD and Avengers taskforce takes out the research and manufacturing facilities for the Silencer substance in northern Virginia. *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2015-05-20 - Coffee House Panic Attack - Cecannia and Kara are both taking breaks at the same coffee shop, recognize each other, and start chatting - leading to some major concerns about Kara's power levels. *2015-10-19 - Interrogation Blues - Supergirl and Leah get involved in the SHIELD interrogation of Leah's attempted kidnappers. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken